I Love You
by BamonTivaLove
Summary: Bonnie thinks about why she and Jeremy could never work and why she and Damon are perfect for each other. Based on the disturbing Bonnie/Jeremy developments from last night haha


_Hey guys! So I was inspired by last night's episode to write this story. Jeremy was adorable last night and I'm happy he made Bonnie laugh but honestly? I could never ship that. It's too weird and just…weird haha. It just seems really out of nowhere to be honest. I don't mind seeing Bonnie with someone else but it has to make sense. Sooo….I wrote this story because it's my opinion of why she and Jeremy could never work. If you like them together that is totally cool, this is just my opinion. I love you all and would like to see what you think! Love, BamonTivaLove._

"So have you ever tried any voodoo stuff?" asked Jeremy, smiling playfully as he watched Bonnie flip through her spell book.

Bonnie laughed and shook her head, half amused and half in awe of Jeremy's cluelessness.

"No Jeremy, I have never tried voodoo," she replied. "I don't even know if that actually works."

"But I mean, it must be possible," he continued, trying to get her to look at him. "Black magic and all."

"I haven't practiced any black magic so I wouldn't know," she said, refusing to meet his gaze.

Jeremy sighed and shook his head.

"I just don't know about you Bonnie," he said, pretending to be dramatic. "I mean, if I were a witch I'd be like, compelling people to do what I want and making it so that I can be anywhere in the world at any time."

"I think you're confusing witch abilities with vampire abilities," laughed Bonnie. "I can't do any of those things."

"Well maybe they can teach you one day," he replied. "You know, Stefan and Damon. There has to be a way."

Bonnie shook her head and said, "I have no idea. I don't think so."

"Well they definitely should," he muttered. "I mean, they do owe you big time."

Bonnie finally looked up at Jeremy, whose eyes were watching her intently.

"I already have enough of a hard time coping with my god given abilities," she said, rolling her eyes. "I do not need their burden too."

"I don't understand you guys," said Jeremy, getting up and walking towards Bonnie's dresser. "I mean, you and Damon and Stefan, you act like this whole thing is just one big misfortune. You could do so much with all the powers you have."

"You don't get it," she replied, shaking her head. "It's not that simple."

"Then simplify it for me," he said, coming to sit next to Bonnie again.

"Having these powers is a burden Jeremy," she said. "It's not easy at all. There's all these internal conflicts you have to deal with between doing what you know is right and doing what's right for the people you love. And then there's all these outside forces that just want to use you or get rid of you. It's not fun."

Jeremy shook his head, not at all convinced.

"There's a price for everything Bonnie," he said, softly. "It seems like a pretty good deal to me."

"You'll never understand," she said, sighing and looking back at the book.

That night when she went to the Salvatore mansion, Bonnie couldn't help but go over her conversation with Jeremy. She was only a year older than he was and yet, she felt a thousand years older. He could never really understand why she had so much trouble accepting her abilities and her fate. He was 100% human after all. He was young, too young and she laughed at herself for believing he might be able to provide her with the normalcy that Damon couldn't. She'd gone over it in her head a thousand times since the masquerade ball. She imagined what it would be like to have someone normal in her life, someone who knew about her abilities but that didn't have any of their own.

Then she thought about how she'd have to protect him and worry about him all the time, like a mother and her child. Or an older sister and her younger brother. She never had to worry about Damon and she liked that. He had been around for centuries and he understood her pain and her anger and her hesitation.

"Hey there witch," he quipped, as she walked into his room, spell book in hand.

He was drinking his usual scotch and reading an old copy of Of Human Bondage.

"Hey," she said, dropping herself on to his bed so that she was looking up at the ceiling.

He was by her side in an instant, kissing her lips softly, lifting the edge of her shirt and stroking her stomach with his cold hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked, still kissing her.

She looked up at him and into his penetrating blue eyes that gave her chills. She lifted her hand to his face and stroked his jawbone. The humor left his eyes and was replaced by concern and confusion.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" he asked again, impatient like a child.

She shook her head, smiling. "Nothing. I'm just thinking about what it would be like to be with someone…normal. Not a vampire."

His eyes turned hard and he smiled bitterly.

"And which one of Mystic Falls' eligible bachelors were you considering settling into an uneventful existence with?" he asked, leaning on his elbow and watching Bonnie shrewdly.

She laughed and pushed him away gently. "Oh Damon, you're always so quick to think the worst of people."

He frowned and rolled his eyes. "So are you going to tell me what you were really thinking about?"

"I was thinking about how…unsatisfying it would be," she admitted, her heart skipping a beat when she noticed Damon's mouth turn upward, as if he wanted to smile but wouldn't allow himself to. "And how they could never understand me or why I do or don't do the things I do and don't do, if that makes any sense."

"And what made you think about this?" he asked, running a hand up her leg.

"Jeremy," she said, bluntly.

She noticed the way Damon's eyes became filled with confusion and surprise and she backtracked.

"At the masquerade ball a while ago, he was kind of flirting with me and he made me laugh," she said, avoiding looking into Damon's eyes while she explained. "And I felt normal and good for the first time in a long time. So every time I would see him since, I would think about what it would be like to be with someone like him."

"And?" asked Damon, surprised at himself for how genuinely curious he was and at the fact that he didn't want to pummel Jeremy into the ground.

"And," said Bonnie, shrugging and unsure of what to say. "I don't know. I thought I already explained why it wouldn't work. I like being with someone like you Damon. I don't need to explain myself to you because I think you understand me and where I'm coming from most of the time. Sometimes I get tired of defending myself and it's nice when I can take a break from it and just…be."

Damon nodded, as if he understood and Bonnie didn't doubt that he did.

He leaned into her and kissed her deeply, so that she felt lightheaded when he pulled away. He ran a finger along her collarbone and kissed her neck and shoulders and behind her ear.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear, her hand on his neck.

"I love you," he murmured, kissing her hair before kissing her on the mouth again.


End file.
